Melodía entre los árboles
by Such a beautiful life
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro, Seth encuentra a una misteriosa chica de la que se imprima. Pero un problema se origina alrededor de ella. ¿Porque los Cullen quieren deshacerse de ella? ¿En que peligro se estará metiendo Seth? Seth/OC


** Bleh bleh, personajes pertenecen a Steph Meyer. Julie es mía, y la historia tambien, por supuesto.**

**Aviso: La portada del fic pueden encontrarla en mi perfil :)**

Prefacio

_Si, yo creía que la imprimación era un verdadero error contra la naturaleza. Pero cuando me imprimé, esa niña dió vuelta mi mundo, se volvió el centro de todo lo que realmente existe para mí. _

_Aunque, había algo que no tenía en cuenta. Ella guardaba un secreto, un secreto vinculado al enemigo de los Cullen. ¿Como amar al enemigo, a quien es el blanco del exterminio?_

Capítulo 1: Merodeando en el bosque

Una tarde como cualquier otra, Leah estaba encerrada en su habitación perdida en su mundo de desgracia, y mi mamá cocinaba la cena.

Desde que vinieron esos misteriosos vampiros a deshacerse de la hija de Bella, todo estaba tranquilo. Cada uno vivía en paz y alegría, pero a veces hace falta un poco de acción. O por lo menos, algo interesante para no vivir una rutina.

Avisé a mi mamá que saldría por un rato. A dar una vuelta como un lobo, a correr por un tiempo, sentir la adrenalina que tanto extrañaba.

Paseé por los bosques sin rumbo alguno, disfrutando el viento en mi pelaje. Pero, de un momento a otro, me detuve. Una melodía diferente, hipnotizante, llamó mi atención. Busqué la fuente de sonido por todos lados, hasta que entre medio de los árboles, una niña recostada en un árbol, le cantaba a una flor.

Era muy bonita, no increíblemente hermosa, pero no dejaba de ser. Tenía una bonita melena marrón, y sus ojos eran negros y pacíficos.

De pronto sentí como si alguien me hubiese dado un golpe en la cabeza, y mi vista cambió totalmente. No podía dejar de verla ni de oírla. Era muy, muy raro.

Di un paso, pero hice un pequeño ruido al patear una piedra, y la niña detuvo su canto. Me vió con unos enormes ojos de sopresa, y se levantó para verme mas de cerca.

Quize retroceder, pero mis pies no se movían, estaban estancados en el suelo.

—Hola amigo —saludó con dulzura mientras me acariciaba con cautela— Eres un lobo muy grande, ¿Has salido de un laboratorio?

Su comentario me dio risa, y negué con la cabeza.

—Soy Julie, y al parecer, hablo con cosas que jamás me contestarían y tengo alucinaciones. ¿No me llevarás al loquero por eso verdad?

Volví a negar, era muy graciosa. Di una gran carcajada que sonó bastante tonta —las risas de lobo no son las más lindas— y me recosté en la tierra húmeda.

Ella me imitó y comenzó a acariciarme la espalda con mas confianza.

—Pensé que eras un lobo malo, pero eres mansito. ¿Fuíste criado por personas?

Eso era verdad, en cierto modo, así que asentí.

—Eso explicaría mucho. Bien amigo lobuno, debo irme. Nos veremos algún día.

Se despidió de la mano, y un gemido suplicante se escuchó desde mi pecho. No quería que se fuera, era tan agradable y gratificante estar junto a ella.

Pero se fue de todos modos, y la vi irse sin hacer nada.

Salí de fase, me puse los pantalones y volví a casa. La cena estaba lista, lo que era bueno, pues tenía hambre. Ayudé a mi mamá a poner los cubiertos en la mesa, y después llamé a Leah, que no bajaba nunca.

Todos comenzamos a cenar en total silencio. Leah comía como si el mundo acabara, mi mamá la veía con resignación, y yo tenía la mente en otro lado.

Julie no salía de mi cabeza, como si me hubiese encantado con un hechizo maligno. ¿O benigno? No estoy seguro, solo sé que estar sin ella es una desgracia.

Un segundo... ¿No es aquello lo que sienten Jacob, Sam, Quil, Paul y Jared cuando no estan sin sus imprimadas? ¿Podría ser esto imprimación?

De la sopresa lancé el tenedor, que voló a través de la mesa hasta llegar a la cabeza de Leah. Ups.

—¡Seth! ¿Podrías tener mas cuidado? —exclamó sobandose la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho Leah —me disculpé. Y era enserio, sino ¿Por qué lanzaría un tenedor por los aires?

—Contrólate, ¿Que demonios te pasa?

—Cuidado con ese vocabulario Leah —le regañó mi mamá.

—Bien, ¿Que miércoles te pasa?

—Nada. Solo recordé algo —en parte era verdad.

Leah me miró con extrañeza, y continuó comiendo. Creo que tendré una conversación hermana a hermano más tarde. Leah me conocía muy bien, sabía cuando estaba mintiendo.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, me fui a mi cuarto. Tirado en la cama, mirando por la ventana, creí ver la silueta de Julie. Aquí es cuando comienzo a asustarme. Ojalá la locura no me carcoma vivo.

En la puerta se escuchó un golpeteo nada suave. Leah.

—Pase —contesté con la mirada pegada en el techo.

Mi hermana abrió la puerta y se sentó a mi lado. A veces parecía más una madre para mi que una hermana. Hasta que traía su golpe de realidad con sus comentarios amargos e irónicos.

—Será mejor que me cuentes lo que te ocurre —dijo llegando directo al tema. Tomó una pelota de tenis que encontró en el piso y la hizo rebotar varias veces en la pared.

—Creo... que me imprimé —mencioné con inseguridad.

—¡¿Que? —gritó lanzando la pelota lejos debido al sobresalto.

—No estoy seguro, vi una chica esta tarde, estuve con ella unos minutos y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

La observé procesar la información poco a poco. Quiza hablar de imprimación con Leah no sea la mejor idea de todas.

—Crees que te imprimaste... ¿Como se llama? —preguntó con interés.

—Julie.

Silencio. Palmó mi hombro y salio de la habitación sin mencionar palabra. Me sentí mal, no quería que saliera lastimada por algo que ni si quiera es culpa mía.

A veces desearía que la imprimación no existiera, es involuntaria y además ha herido mucho a mi hermana. Una alma gemela debería ser escogida por la misma persona, es mucho más bello enamorarse.

Al día siguiente, ambas manadas nos reunimos después del desayuno. Un par de hermanos con habilidades de procedencia extraña estaban merodeando por La Push, no han causado problemas todavía, pero según Sam y Jacob —la opinión más fuerte es la de Sam— no debemos bajar la guardia.

—¿No saben que habilidades tienen estos hermanos? —pregunté.

—No está claro, lo único que sabemos, es que los vampiros no se llevan bien con ellos —respondió Sam.

—¿Hablas de los Cullen?

—Así es, su jefe nos alertó sobre ellos. Bueno, eso es todo, vuelvan a lo que hacían, y recuerden, no bajen la guardia.

Todos se fueron en un pestañeo, mientras yo pensaba en quienes podrían ser estas personas.

Mas tarde, volví a casa a vagabundear. Por lo menos una hora, ya que tenía que preparar las cosas para la escuela, que comenzaba mañana. La verdad, el estudio no me entusiasmaba demasiado, después de todas las locuras ocurridas en este último tiempo.

**Nervios, nervios. Mi primer fic (wooow), ojalá les guste. ¿Alguien se dignaría a dejarme un lindo review? Besos y abrazos de lobo** _/Carly :3/_


End file.
